Gaara all alone
by AmareVerus
Summary: Gaara has been beaten by his father all his life and he gets tired of it, and now that his bruises are healing can Neji heal Gaara's mistrusting heart when he gets sent to Suna on a mission? rated M fore violence, and no I DO NOT OWN NARUTO
1. Chapter 1

Hi Amare here, this is my first fanfic so be nice, and on that note I owe all my inspiration to witchdoctr.

Gaara no sabaku stared into the distance, waiting for his 'father' to get home and give him his punishment for being alive, Gaara herd the open and slam, "Gaara, get your lazy no good ass down here, we need to talk!" his father screamed down at him his voice echoed off the basement walls. 'he doesn't want to talk he never wants to talk' Gaara thought he hated his father he hated him so much but more importantly he hated himself for allowing himself to be beaten daily, he was sick and tired of the pain, of being told he was worthless because he killed his mother. 'I won't be afraid anymore, he'll be the one cowering in the corner' Gaara thought as he slung a large gourd full of sand over his shoulder, and made his way up the rickety old steps to the first floor to ware his 'father' awaited, he didn't know why but he always felt more powerful when he had it with him.

As soon as Gaara made it to the top of the steps and shut the door, "It's time to teach you a lesson, boy" his father yelled then lifted his hand to begin the beating, but as his hand came crashing down Gaara caught his fist then looked up and narrowed his jade eyes surrounded by black from insomnia, his blood colored hair moving like fire. "Not this time" Gaara growled, his father tried to punch him in the stomach, but his fist met a wall of sand, this scared Mr. sabaku who struggled out of his sons grip, and staggered backward a look of horror on his face.

Gaara heard a deep voice in his head, **"Let me take control and I'll kill him" **the voice demanded. Just as gaara was about to let the voice take over he heard a softer woman's voice, "No Gaara, do not allow Shukaku to take over, the sand is yours now, I love you" the woman's voice whispered softly. Just then he felt a searing pain in his forehead and then it stopped.

Gaara looked up at his father with stone cold jade eyes, sand flowing out of the gourd and pooling at his feet.

"Sand Coffin" he said in a deadly voice as he out stretched his open hand towered his father the sand raping itself around the man.

"See you in hell" Gaara said in the same voice a smirk playing his lips then fading, "Sand Burial" the man before Gaara imploded spraying blood every ware but on Gaara because he used the sand to shield himself from the vial blood.

Sorry it's sooooooooooo short but tell me what you think, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeese!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Amare here, I know my last chapter was short sorry, but with much help from shikamaru lover4ever I have hopefully come up with an even better chapter, and without further ado…

Gaara looked out at the barren sandy land scape of the desert that stretched out for miles beyond Suna, he could see waves of invisible heat radiating off the sand, most people would hate the landscape and heat, but not Gaara he loved the solitude and the heat. Despite his father being dead and gone he still couldn't sleep and it wasn't because he was afraid or guilty it was because of that dam Shukaku, but the insomnia hardly bothered him anymore, in fact it came in handy because it would make it imposable for enemas to kill him in his sleep, not that they could get past his sand barrier but still. As Gaara sat starring into to cloudless blue sky pail eyes and a kind smile flashed through his mind, Gaara smiled a twisted smile tilted his head back and laughed like a lunatic 'what would he think of me now' Gaara thought and abruptly stopped laughing 'I wonder if he would hate me' his thoughts were interrupted as he sensed his siblings chakra, Gaara's peace was officially ended by his sister Temari's ear piercing scream and his brother Kankuro's "What the fuck", as they walked in to the house to find their father's unrecognizable decaying body. Gaara leaped soundlessly form his perch on the roof landing directly behind his two siblings. "It suits him doesn't it?" Gaara asked in his monotone voice causing the pair in front of him to jump.

"What the hell is this?" Kankuro shouted gesturing toward the bloody mass.

"Oh, that would be our dearly departed father" Gaara stated with mock sorrow in his voice.

"What did you… do" Temari whispered as she fell to her knees hands clasped over her mouth.

"Me?" Gaara pointed to himself a huge grin breaking out on his face, "I killed him" he singsong in a jovial voice as he began to dance around "Killed him, killed him, all gone, bye bye" he sang.

Kankuro took his brother by the shoulders and shuck him, "Gaara get ahold of yourself" he shouted at the manic Gaara, then he had his legs kicked out from him and the wind knocked out of him, when his vision came in to focus he saw that it was Gaara's boot was the source of the pressure on his chest, he looked up confused at his brother only to be met by a stone cold glare and narrowed eyes.

"If you ever touch me again I'll kill you" Gaara said in a deadly tone then dissolved into the sand all trace of him gone.

The news that kazekage was killed by his youngest son spread through the hidden villages like wild fire until it licked its self in to a certain long haired Hyuga boy. Neji smiled at the thought of his friend Gaara killing his depraved father the kazekage, and hoped that he had suffered at his sons hand; Neji hadn't heard about Gaara since before his father was killed, he frowned remembering his father's death, and then thought worriedly 'how does Gaara feel right now all alone?' at once Neji did the first think of to help his friend, he goes to Suna to clear his only true friend's name.

By the time Neji arrived a notebook full of sketches and details of the abuse Gaara suffered written in the kazekage's own hand was found in the kazekage's home also documents that showed treachery punishable by death, and Kankuro as well as Temari had refused to succeed their father so now instead of trying to find and kill Gaara as a murderer, ninjas were out comb the desert for Gaara as the new kazekage. Neji of course knew their searching was futile if Gaara didn't want to be found you won't find him no matter what, that is unless you knew where to look and fortunately Neji did.

So what do you think good or not?


End file.
